Flying High Falling Hard
by Roseflame44
Summary: Feliciano and Lovino are escaped experiments, their escape came with a high cost and they are barely saved by three unknown people. Just as they are flying high they fall hard, will they have the strength to get back up? -Somewhat Maximum Ride based- Gerita, Spamano and slight PruHun (More friendly). Cover drawn by myself.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Hey! I promsied to have this up after school so here you go!

So this one's going to be the Maximum Ride one. It's not technically a crossover. And it doesn't follow the story line, truthfully it's only based off MR slightly -ex Erasers, Scientists. ect...

* * *

Feliciano ached all over. His body was bloody and bruised, he had escaped from the facility that housed him. He was an experiment and was a very successful one. He had wings, large soft, light gray ones. They worked very well too. But not now, he'd escaped but just barely. He had also paid for it. Now he was outside the scientist reach but his wings were scratched and painful, his body wasn't much better. The world around him spun slowly.

Tears steamed down his face as he lay there. He had to face the fact he would die out here in the forest, alone. His honey-brown eyes slowly closed, blood had pooled beneath him staining the grass and his simple clothes red. He slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

…::~~::...

Ludwig and Gilbert had been hiking in the woods when they stumbled onto the clearing Feliciano was in.

"Holy shit." Gilbert said a little moving closer.

Ludwig followed him, bending down to kneel beside the still figure. He looked for a pulse and was surprised to find one, light and thready but there none the less. "Gilbert he's alive."

"How?" Gilbert blinked slowly. "How is he alive? How are you so calm? And how the hell does he have wings?" Gilbert's voice got louder as he continued on.

"I don't know Gilbert but he's hurt and is going to die if we don't help him." Ludwig's voice steady and calm. "We're not that far from the bottom, where the town is. If we can get him there he might be okay."

"West he has fucking WINGS! How are we going to hide those?" Gilbert asked before looking at Feliciano's pale face, his expression softened. He huffed before kneeling next to him.

"I'm not sure about his wings," Ludwig looked at the gray wings, he ran his fingers over the soft feathers. "They have to fold up some how,"

"Whatever we can find out if they do on the way down." Gilbert said having calmed down some.

Ludwig just nodded before gently picking the smaller male up. He was scarily light, and his chest barely rose and fell. "He doesn't look that old." Ludwig said looking at the others face.

"Yeah..." Gilbert said. "Maybe he's an angel, they're usually young looking and handsome... Although he looks more cute than handsome." Gilbert mused slightly.

"I don't think angels can get this badly hurt." Ludwig said with a roll of his eyes. He kept glancing down at Feliciano. His clothes were soaked red as well as the back of his hair, his skin an unnatural color.

It didn't take long before the reached the bottom. Ludwig set Feliciano down on the ground and thought about how to hide his wings.

"Hey West I got an idea!" Gilbert exclaimed. When he had Ludwig's attention he continued. "You know Liz? Well she's a doctor and I'm pretty sure she lives around here and I think it's her day off!"

Ludwig nodded, "can you call her?"

Gilbert already had his phone out, "Hey Liz! I need a favor." Gilbert argued a little over the phone before hanging up. "She'll be here in a few."

Ludwig looked down at Feliciano, he had no clue who he was or why he had a strong urge to help him. Maybe it was just because he looked so helpless. Ludwig didn't know. He gently ran his hand over the 'angel's' auburn hair.

Just as she said, Eliza found them. She ran over with her supplies and gasped at the sight before her. "What happened?" She asked as she knelt down and took out a roll of` gauze. She then began to wrap the worst injuries on his wings, she was surprisingly calm about them. Once she finished his wings she moved on to his body.

She looked at him sadly. Feliciano's body was badly beat up, old scars running along his sides were clear when she pulled his shirt up to see the wounds on he chest and stomach. She ran a hand down his ribs feeling several shift under her touch. "He's got a few broken ribs." She whispered worriedly.

Gilbert and Ludwig watched from the side as Liz patched up their 'angel'. Some of the bandages turned red quickly.

"Is he going to be okay?" Ludwig asked after she had finished.

"I don't know Ludwig." She looked up at him then down at the 'angel', "It all depends on how well he can heal. And his will to live," She added softly. She brushed some of the soft locks out of his face.

"West we should get him home, it's not like he can go to a hospital." Gilbert said.

"Yes that would be best. Oh and Gilbert I don't think he's an angel." Elizaveta said not looking at either of them. When Gilbert called her he had said something about an angel.

"What do you mean?" Both asked in unison.

"Well I've heard from the higher ups at my work that they've been testing things and they said something about wings. I'm not sure but I'm guessing your angel escaped and ended up like this because of it."

Ludwig nodded it made sense in some ways. "Come on lets go." He said as he gently lifted the auburn haired boy up.

"I'm coming with." Elizaveta declared.

"Come on then." Gilbert told her following Ludwig.

Liz glared at him ,"I have to go to my own car I'll see you at your house." she said moving off towards her car. Which was the other way. Ludwig didn't really care he was busy getting to his car without hurting his 'angel', or whatever he was, anymore than he already was.

Ludwig tried to gently fold the auburn haired boys wings up. They seemed to fold naturally but Ludwig was worried he was hurting the boy. With great skill Ludwig managed to open the back door and softly set the boy down on the seat. He moved to the other side and laid the boys head on his lap.

"Kesesese! West you seem to really like that kid!" Gilbert teased.

"Shut up Gilbert. Just get us home." Ludwig told him.

Gilbert rolled his eyes as he got in the drivers seat. "Lighten up West. I see you got the kids wings to fold up."

…::~~::...

Lovino circled above where he'd seen his brother go down. He had escaped with him, but Feliciano had somehow got the worst of the fight. He couldn't get to him fast enough when he went down and now he had to deal with whoever took him.

Lovino kept up with the bastards that took his brother easily. He wanted to land so bad and get Feliciano away but anywhere he tried the trees where too thick and he couldn't get down without hurting himself... or crashing.

"Damn bastards if they hurt him...!" He said to himself. He finally caught a break when he saw the large blond bastard come out carrying his brother. Lovino watched from above. He looked down at his brother, from what he could see Feliciano was okay. Lovino knew he wouldn't be able to take on the blond if he tried to get his baby brother.

"Dammit!" He growled out. He soon refocused on blond. He saw him put Feliciano into the car and a silver haired man got in the drivers seat. "Wherever you're taking him I'm coming with." Lovino flew over the car as it left. He smiled when he saw that is was alone out on a long road, "Perfect."

He folded his wings slightly and plunged towards the car. Right before he went through the roof he opened his wings and landed on the car roof hard. He smirked when the car swerved before stopping the smaller car behind it stopping as well. Lovino waited till the two males got out of the car before he jumped down, dark gray wings opened wide.

"Give me my fratello back!" He growled out, pissed off to no end. He glared down both men.

"West I think he's talking about the other winged kid." The silver haired one said.

Lovino walked right up to him, wings high above his head, "Give him back!" he shouted at them.

"Wow kid chill. We weren't hurting him." Lovino didn't notice the third person from the other car come out. He raised his fist to pound the silveret before he could do that a sharp pain came from his lower back. Soon the world was spinning and he couldn't stand up straight. Lovino stumbled and tipped backwards. The third person caught him before he hit the ground, Lovino didn't get to see who it was before he blacked out.

…::~~::...

"Well Gil he should be out for a while." Liz said smiling. She gently moved so she was carrying the knocked out boy. "I'll put him in my car." She said before walking off. Gilbert just stared and wondered how she got a tranquilizer dart. He shook his head and decided to ask later. Ludwig had already gotten in the car like before.

Gilbert shook his head and jumped back in the drivers seat. He choose to ignore the large dent in the roof of the car.

"This is a very strange day today." And with that he drove home.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Okay so hope ya like this chapter. Please review! I need feed back, it is very useful to me.

* * *

Later Lovino woke, his head hurt and his limbs felt heavy, but he was awake. His eyes searched the room around him, under his body was a soft bed and above him was a simple three light fixture. The glass shades around them were shaped to look like flowers. Mint green paint colored the walls. A soft grunt escaped Lovino's lips as he sat up.

Upon further inspection of the room he found it rather barren. The soft queen sized bed he was on sat in the middle of the far wall. A nightstand with reading lamp was on his right and a simple rug on the ground to his left. The walls had meaningless photos of painters Lovino had never heard of and places he'd never seen before.

Natural light filtered in from an open window. The outside was all wide and open spaces, all in all it looked like the exact opposite of a laboratory.

'Strange.' Lovino stood, his legs felt stiff and a bit wobbly. 'Probably from whatever it was that knocked me out.' He knew it was a sedative. The lab assistants used them quite frequently on him. It was one of the only ways to hold the brunette down for God awful lengths of time when he had to undergo experiments. Some more painful then others.

The simple wooden door wasn't locked, just another surprise. Lovino wasn't going to let his guard down in a strange environment. The scientist were smart and could make him see things were different than they actually were. They could mess with his mind and make him believe things were true.

Time after time they had done this to both Lovino and Feliciano, making them see wonderful memories before ripping them apart and making them relive pain. He shuddered remembering the fact that he had to see the times he and Feliciano were normal before feeling the back breaking pain of when his wings grew.

As he opened the door and looked around the hallway lined with personal pictures. One particular picture caught the brunette's eye;

It was of four men, two of them were the ones he'd seen before he'd blacked out. The tall stoic looking blonde irritated Lovino even in pictures, next to him was a second blonde. His hair was shoulder length and he had stubble on his chin, the man's blue eyes held something close to mischief. Next was the cocky looking albino, even in the picture his red eyes shone with happiness and trouble. Lastly was a darker skinned brunette, his hair was unruly and partly covered one of his emerald green eyes. He looked like the most innocent of the group, his smile pure and simple. One that showed exactly how he felt.

Lovino scowled, the scientists had to have gone to a lot of trouble if this was fake. Which he was going to assume till proven other wise. If this was false he couldn't get lulled by the peacefulness around him, he had to find Feliciano. So he headed down the hallway.

..::~~::...

Feliciano was asleep in a room a few doors down, Elizabeta was with him. His chest rose and fell with a steadier rhythm then earlier. Elizabeta had changed his bandages again. He still looked pale and beat up but his face showed he was a bit more relaxed. Before it had been pained and distressed. His dreams were blanketed in darkness, but it was calming.

He wondered if this was how it felt to be dead, he'd been dying before so wasn't that a justified thought? He wondered where Lovino was, he hoped his brother had escaped okay. They had tried so hard to get out of there.

Elizabeta sighed softly and placed her hand on top of the boys head. She didn't expect him to wake up quickly, he would have to be superman to do that. She gently moved around the boy, trying to make him as comfortable as possible. She looked up at the sound of of somewhat unsteady footsteps headed toward the room. Checking her watch showed her it had been enough time for the sedative to wear off.

Lovino stood outside the door, scowling angrily at it, "this had better be it." He'd looked into a few other rooms and now he was at this one. Dark brown feathers fluffed up a some, showing his slight distress. He wondered how big the house was, or even if this was a house. He could be wandering around a maze for all he knew. He angrily yanked the door open and walked in, stopping when he say Elizabeta standing next to the bed where his brother lay.

Immidietly Lovino wanted to get to his brothers side. He looked over Elizabeta, assessing how dangerous she was.

Liz looked at Lovino, he seemed okay, better off then his brother at least. "Hello, I'm Elizabeta. But you can call me Liz."

Lovino looked at her, she didn't look like a scientist. Looks could be deceiving though. "Where are we?"

"A safe place. My friends house, we're not going to hurt you." She took a step forward and he took a step back.

"I don't know that I can trust you, you kidnapped my brother and me!"

"Your brother was seriously injured when my friends found him. They called me to help him," She explained to Lovino.

He looked around, he hadn't known how bad Feliciano had been hurt. "If you helped him by isn't he awake? He should have healed by now."

Elizabeta gave him a slightly confused look, "How would he heal so quickly from such grievous injuries?"

Lovino's eyes widened as he saw his slip up. "Nothing! No reason!" His already ruffled feathers went to stick up at all angles. "I just want to see my brother dammit!"

Elizabeta stepped back with a nod. Her dress swished in the softly as she left, leaving the two alone. Best not to stress the boy. She leaned against the wall outside the room, she wasn't going to listen in on them. No, just make sure if anything happened that she'd be there to help. So in a very teenager like manner she slide down the wall, letting her dress flow over her legs and waited.

Lovino sighed and relaxed slightly, his feathers laid back down straight as he walked to the bed. He sat beside Feliciano, slowly looking over his brother's wounds. From the looks of it they'd heal soon enough. A few days at the most. They had been through worse, much worse. Lovino's slim fingers brushed through Feliciano's auburn hair, pushing the bangs from his face and revealing a silver scar that ran across his hairline. It was one of the few that had never healed right.

"Wake up soon Feli, we need to leave soon." The longer they stayed put the easier it was to be caught again...

And that was worse then dying. Much worse.

* * *

A/n

Yeah sorry this is so late, my spanish class is way harder then expected. But it's Thanksgiving break so I'll be able to write more -minus Monday- I'll be down for the count that day.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Hello! This is coming to you from Rose -who is in a lot of pain. Anyway I'm down for the count for a while so I will be writing some more.**

**Please review! I need some cheer and they make me happy.**

* * *

Feliciano woke a little while later, his honey brown eyes were slightly hazy. He looked up at Lovino who had been keep watch over him as best he could.

"Fratello? Where are we?" He was really confused, hadn't he been dying? Did that mean Lovino had been killed too?! Lovino jumped slightly at Feliciano's voice.

"I'm not sure where, but it's not a lab." He put on hand in the middle of his brothers chest to keep him down. "Don't move idiot." He hissed, "You'll only hurt yourself more if you do."

Feliciano nodded, "Are we dead?"

"No." Lovino looked at the door, "We're alive. You're just badly hurt."

Outside the door Elizabeta heard the two voices and smiled softly, at least the boys were awake. She got up and dusted her skirt off before knocking on the door. After a moment she walked in, a small smile slipped onto her face when she saw the younger boy awake. Lovino tensed slightly when Elizabeta walked in; Feliciano on the other hand was actually smiling.

Elizabeta smiled and walked over to the bed. "I'm glad you're awake, you worried me."

Lovino snorted and said something under his breath, "Fratello don't be mean." Feliciano pouted, he heard what Lovino said even though Liz didn't. Lovino scowled but said nothing else.

Elizabeta sat on the other side of the bed. "I'm Elizabeta. What's your name?"

Feliciano smiled, she was so nice! It was hard not to be drawn to talk to her. "I'm Feliciano! This is my older brother Lovino."

"It's nice to meet you Feliciano." She moved closer to check him over again. "How do you feel Feli?"

Feliciano looked at her, then glancing at Lovino. "I'm sore... all over. Thank you for helping us."

"Well I'm not the only one you should thank. My friends found you first and called me to help you." She gently patted his hand, "I'm sure they'll be glad to know you're awake. Ludwig was especially worried about you."

Feliciano tilted his head to the side, "Really? Veh they must be really nice."

Elizabeta smiled at him, "If you're up to it we can go downstairs and get you two something to eat." Lovino looked at her, on edge. He knew Feliciano wouldn't be able to fly for a few days so they were stuck here for the time.

"Veh, Lovino can we?" He looked at Lovino with bug puppy dog eyes. He knew Lovino couldn't fight the look, very few people could.

Lovino sighed crumbling under his brothers gaze. "Fine!" He looked at Liz, "If any of you tries to hurt us you'll regret it."

"Don't worry deary, Ludwig is nice and Gilbert is too, even if he is a bit much." Lovino snorted and got of the bed, holding out a hand to his brother. Feliciano took his hand, letting Lovino pull him up. His weak legs wobbled; he stumbled and fell against Lovino.

"Careful idiot!" Lovino scolded and helped him stand. Feliciano laughed softly, "Sorry!" He slowly regained his footing and stood up. Liz put a hand to her mouth to stop her laughter. It was very cute, Feliciano was just so sweet and silly.

Lovino scowled and sent her a small glare. "Don't laugh!" This just caused Feliciano to laugh a bit harder. It had been a long time since he'd been able to laugh, even if it hurt his sore body. Lovino just sighed and shook his head in exasperation.

Liz smiled and moved towards the door, "Ready?"

"Si!"Feliciano said and kept a hold of Lovino to keep upright.

Lovino just grumbled, it was more of a non commitle noise.

Feliciano smiled happily as they left the room, not even his injuries would keep him down. He was free! How could he be sad about that? No more needles or painful experiments, no more nights crying alone in a cold hard cage. He no longer had to run mazes to get a small amount of food. He could fly if he wanted and never fear being shot down by a tranquilizer for 'tests' to see how fast he'd heal. He'd be able to be happy and not wake up on a hard metal slab. It was perfect!

Lovino on the other hand was cautious and wouldn't willing trust these people till he had proof. He wasn't going to get his hopes up one minuet before watching them burn the next. He'd waited so long for a chance that would free them both, let them both have a chance to live without pain. Live without the worry that one of them might not come back, that they might not wake up the next morning. He'd wouldn't put faith in something that could fall through at any moment.

So the three made their way downstairs to the kitchen. The downstairs of the house was a lot nicer than upstairs; the walls showed more pictures and had more nicknakes around it. One thing was the same though... it was spotless. Nothing seemed out of place, it was clean, but not starel clean, just like a neat freak lived there.

In the kitchen it seemed to sparkle. Elizabeta was going to change that very soon. "So what do you boys want to eat?" She turned around to look at them once in the kitchen. Her shoes clicked on the polished tiles.

"Pasta!" Feliciano said excitedly. The food they were given before couldn't really be called food. It was bland. tasteless and basically mush that was not fit for animal, much less human consumption. It was also usually filled with things that made them feel like they were burning alive or something just as bad.

Elizabeta smiled and began to take things from the cabinets and fridge. "Okay, just sit down and I'll do the cooking."

Not long after the smell of well made sauce floated through the air, the kitchen was noticeably dirtier then before. At the table sat three people eating pasta. Two like they were staving.

"Wow Miss Elizabeta this is wonderful!" Feliciano smiled, he had sauce all over his face.

"Thank you. Please call me Liz," She told him as she too at, though she was much neater. Even Lovino was impressed by the taste of the food.

Minuets later the front door closed and footsteps came toward the kitchen. Ludwig stepped into the kitchen and frowned at the mess. "Elizabeta what happened?"

Both Italians froze when they heard the German accented voice. Liz however just looked over at the blonde man. "I made pasta for them."

Such a simple answer. Ludwig didn't question it. He was rather surprised to see the two winged boys sitting at his table. Feliciano tried to smile but the man was intimating, Lovino was just scowling at him.

"Glad you two are okay."

* * *

A/N

Lame ending for a chapter. Anyway. Nothing to say really but please review!

I'm thinking about giving away a prize for a certain reviewer but I haven't thought of a number yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

Hello! I'm behind a bit but that's because the holiday is coming close and I'm busy with requests I'm getting. But! look on the good side. A) I didn't put a clift hanger in. B) You can also request things from me on my other story. and C) I've found my number of review. Whoever is the 25 review gets any one shot they want. (Why that number? Well looking at my other stories I average around 5 on oneshots and over 50 on any complete chapter story.)

* * *

Lovino was the first of the two bird boys to move. The German man might not have given him a reason to be on guard but the man just screamed threat to him. He was in front of Feliciano in a heart beat, wings spread in a way that _would_ have looked threatening if he was a actual bird against another animal. Hazel eyes glaring at the threatening man who reminded him of the scientists.

The men that had hurt them all their lives came in all shapes and forms: Tall to stout, muscular to lean. One of the cruelest men had been a tall blonde as well, though he had looked rather friendly at first till they had tried to fight back. Then he'd hurt them and never bothered to act kind to them or anyone else.

Ludwig, for his part, took this all very well. The glare the darker haired boy gave him could nearly freeze -or melt- anything. Liz looked on as the two boys became defensive, she would step in a moment. It was something she suspected would happen if Ludwig or Gilbert came home, the boys were too distrustful of others and she didn't blame them.

"Ludwig would you give us a minute?" She asked, standing up. God help them if one of the boys tried to use their wings, the damage would be large. Well more to the boys wings then anything in the. She might be good with medical problems but she doubted anything good would happen if one or both of the twins was immobilized. Lovino seemed very eager to leave and Feliciano would no doubt follow him.

Ludwig nodded and left the room slowly, no wanting to startle the boy.

Once he was gone Lovino relaxed his stance a little, though he was still guarding his younger brother. Feliciano peeked over his brothers shoulder, the deep German accented voice had startled him but he still wanted to see the man. Had he been the one to find him?

He was very thankful he'd been found and he wanted to know what the man looked like. To thank him.

Feliciano gently pushed Lovino away so he could move. "Miss Elizabeta was he the one to find me?"

Liz smiled at Feliciano and nodded, "Yes. Ludwig and his brother. I assure you dear he won't hurt you, really just a teddy bear."

Lovino crossed his arms over his chest, everything about the blonde irked him and he didn't want to let his younger brother anywhere near him. He looked at the back door in the kitchen, seeing the large spacious area outside. They had to be in the country somewhere right? That's what he'd always thought, the snippets of conversations about corn fields and woods, they described this place. There had to be a place they were safe around here. Water and food and no one to hurt them. He could protect Feliciano out there.

Though at the moment he doubted Feliciano would leave without thanking someone first. Why it couldn't just be Elizabeta he thanked? He silently groaned at the thought of having to thank that man. Lovino owed these people his brothers life and he was thankful -though he was** not** going to admit it out loud.

Suddenly Lovino was being squeezed tightly around the middle, he looked down to see Feliciano hanging onto him. Big brown eyes looked up into hazel ones, looking excited and nervous at the same time, clearly while he'd been think he'd missed something important.

"What is it Feli?"

"Can we please show Elizabeta how we fly?" Feliciano had been speaking with Elizabeta while Lovino had been brooding. He was a bit nervous to speak to Ludwig but when Elizabeta had suggested they take a fly around to see how his wings were doing he'd been excited. Flying had always taken the Italians worries away at least for a time. Maybe after flying around for a bit he's have the courage to talk to Ludwig.

"What?" Lovino screeched out. "You can't possibly think you can fly right now? You're hurt! You'll only hurt yourself more if you try and fly around right now." Lovino ranted on about the dangers that could happen if he did try and fly so soon. Feliciano looked up at him with watery eyes when he finished.

"B-but Lovi I want to show Elizabeta how good we are at flying." He looked down dejected.

Lovino sighed, shaking his head. "Tomorrow, show her tomorrow." He didn't like seeing his brother acting anything but cheerful.

"Yay!" Feli cheered, tears gone, replaced by a smile."

Lovino just rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath.

The rest of the day was spent with Lovino avoiding everyone except Feli and Feli trying to gather the courage to take to the intimidating blonde man. Finally Feliciano looked around one of the corners that would give him a view of the living room where Ludwig was sitting on the couch. Liz was in the kitchen making food for later when they decided to have dinner. Quietly Feliciano walked towards him. His wings fluttered nervously on his back as he walked into the room.

Ludwig was reading a book, his reading glasses perched on his nose as his blue eyes trailed across the pages. The only sound was of the rustling of pages every once in a while. When a shadow fell across him he looked up and saw the small, skittish Italian. He marked his page and set the book aside and attempted to give him a friendly smile, though it turned into more of a grimace.

"Hallo." Ludwig looked to the empty space on the couch and patted it awkwardly. "Come sit down, you must still be tired after all that must have happened to you."

Feliciano walked around and sat down, pulling his legs up under him. "Ciao, I-i'm Feliciano."

Ludwig nodded. "I'm Ludwig, it's nice to see you awake Feliciano."

Feli smiled at him, looking up at him from under his fringe. "Are you the one that found me?"

"Ja I am, I was surprised when my bruder and I stumbled across you." Ludwig said honestly.

"Thank you for saving me." Feliciano fidgeted a little before making up his mind and lunging forward and hugging Ludwig. "Thank you so much!" He slipped back into Italian and began to spew words out.

Ludwig was very surprised when he suddenly had arms looping around his neck and a blubbering Italian clinging to him. He hesitantly hugged the smaller brunette back. He had so many questions for the winged boy buzzing through his head. Speaking of his wings.. Ludwig could feel the soft feathers brush over his knuckles as he hugged him.

When Feliciano had calmed down he pulled away from the blonde. "Sorry..."

"It's fine." Ludwig assured him. "Feliciano can I ask you something?" Better now then later.

Feliciano's brown eyes clouded with confusion. "Sure.. I guess."

"How come you were laying in the clearing so beat up?" That seemed like the most logical question to ask first.

"Oh..." Feliciano looked down, trying to avoid eye contact with Ludwig. He sighed and looked up after a while. "I'll tell you why. I hope Lovi doesn't yell at me though."


End file.
